


Enfermo y excitado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de mi precario estado de salud y decidieras de hacer algo útil para mí.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Enfermo y excitado

**Enfermo y excitado**

Cuando Ryosuke había vuelto a casa esa noche, había suspirado de alivio.

Daiki, entrado detrás de él, había sonreído, quitándose el abrigo mientras el menor se apoyaba teatralmente contra la pared, en aire casi estático.

“Estamos en casa, ¡Dai-chan!” le dijo, como si llegara de una guerra. “En casa, y es viernes, y tenemos el fin de semana libre... esta mañana no podía creer que ese momento habría llegado.”

Arioka puso la mirada en blanco, cogiéndole los hombros por alejarlo de la pared y quitándole el abrigo, abandonándolo en el perchero.

“Como eres teatral, Ryo.” se burló de él, yendo al salón, encendiendo pronto la calefacción. El menor lo siguió unos momentos más tarde, apretándose encima el suéter.

“No soy teatral, soy muy serio. No me siento para nada bien, y hoy me ha parecido infinito. Y tengo muchísimo frio, pues creo que mis planes por el fin de semana sean quedarme en pijama bajo la manta mirando dibujos animados. No quiero hacer nada más difícil.” se quejó, desmayándose contra el sofá y cogiendo la manta, tirándosela encima a los hombros.

Daiki rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de indicar hacia la habitación.

“¿Vamos a cambiarnos? Dado que mi _pobre_ Ryo-chan se siente tan mal, es obligación que sea yo a preparar la comida esta noche, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja en aire alusivo, mientras el otro hacía pucheros.

“Bien, ¡claro!” exclamó al levantarse, arrastrándose la manta hacia la habitación. “Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de mi precario estado de salud y decidieras de hacer algo útil para mí.” le reprochó, e hizo unos pasos dentro de la habitación antes de dejarse recaer en la cama, cerrando brevemente los ojos. “Me siento fatal, Dai-chan.” añadió luego, y fue entonces que el mayor dejó de sonreírle, mostrándose realmente preocupado por él.

Se acercó, arrodillándose en el colchón y levantándole la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra la de Yamada.

Cuando se levantó hizo una mueca, suspirando.

“De hecho, estás caliente, Ryo-chan. Espera aquí, voy a tomar un termómetro.”

Yamada esperó tumbado en la cama, la manta todavía encima, y cuando el mayor volvió y le midió la temperatura, resultó que tenía un poco de fiebre.

“¿Viste? Te lo dije que estaba mal. Y tú no querías creerme.” se quejó con Arioka, envolviéndose en la manta y pasándose las manos en la cara, como para buscar alivio.

Daiki tomó el pantalón del traje y la camiseta que el menor utilizaba como pijama, tirándole las piernas y dejando que les asomara de la cama, empezando a quitarle los jeans.

“Daiki, de verdad, no puedes pensar en desnudarme en un momento así.” le reprochó el menor, en voz quejumbrosa. “¿Está necesario? Tengo frio.”

Arioka puso otra vez la mirada en blanco, dándole un golpe en el estómago antes de ponerle el pijama.

“Eres siempre seguro que sea tan perverso, Ryosuke.” contestó, antes de acabar de cambiarlo. “Ahora voy a preparar la comida. Tú puedes ir al salón, tumbarte en el sofá y elegir una película. Podemos comer allí esta noche, dado que no estás bien.” le ayudó a levantarse de la cama, mientras todavía Yamada arrastraba la manta pesada. “Pienso que voy a cocinar algo simple... ¿quieres nabe?”

El menor lo miró sombrío, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No. Quiero el omurice. Y la carne. Necesito algo de substancia, Dai-chan, ¡o nunca voy a recuperarme!”

El mayor no respondió, se quedó unos momentos mirándolo, como para buscar el coraje de contradecirlo; luego se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina, dejándolo frente a los DVDs, eligiendo qué ver.

Ryosuke se puso en el sofá, cubierto bien, sintiéndose como si tuvieras problemas a respirar.

Aunque se divirtiera exagerando un poco y haciendo jugar a Daiki al enfermero, se sentía realmente mal, y no podía esperar de comer algo y quedarse acurrucado contra su novio bajo las mantas, esperando de sentirse mejor.

No sabía cuánto hubiera pasado, ni cuando hubiera cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de vuelta sólo cuando sintió a Daiki acariciarle lentamente una espalda, sonriéndole y diciéndole que la cena estaba lista.

“Me dormí.” murmuró, diciendo lo obvio, teniendo dificultades en el sentarse, arreglándose el pelo desordenado.

Daiki rio, arruinando su obra y desordenándoselo otra vez, dándole una bandeja.

“Ten aquí, niño afortunado.” se burló de él. “Omurice con pollo. Y podría, _podría_ , haber quedado un trozo del pastel de ayer.” le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Ryosuke se salió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y extendiéndose hacia él, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y dándole un beso en los labios, arriesgando de dejar caer la bandeja.

“Ah, ¡es por esto que te quiero!” le dijo con convicción, volviendo a sentarse, mientras el mayor seguía riendo.

“¿Sólo por esto?” murmuró en aire tierno, extendiendo un brazo hacia él y acariciándole la cara.

Yamada se encogió de hombros, tomando los palillos y dándole a su novio el DVD de una película animada.

“Quiero ver esto, Dai-chan. No creo que podría soportar algo más complicado.” le dijo, sonriendo, y después que la película hubo empezado ambos se metieron a comer, sin decirse mucho.

Ryosuke trató de comer despacio, tragar le hacía un poco mal a la garganta, aunque no quisiera decírselo a Daiki.

Se sentía muy mal, y aunque la comida fuera buena, aunque le gustara esa serena tranquilidad de esa noche con su novio, no estaba bastante bien de disfrutarla.

Acabado con el omurice apoyó la bandeja en la mesa baja, colándose hacia su novio y metiéndole la cabeza en el regazo, mientras Daiki acababa de comer.

“¿Ryo?” lo llamó, apoyando la bandeja a lado de la suya. “¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Estás un poco mejor o quieres tomar algo?” le apoyó una mano en la frente, haciendo una mueca. “Estás más caliente que antes, creía que comer te habría hecho bien.”

Ryosuke tosió, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, bufando y escondiéndose bajo la manta. “¡Maldita sea! Teníamos todo el fin de semana libre, podríamos haber hecho algo divertido, y por mi culpa estamos obligados a quejarnos en casa.” se quejó, la voz amortiguada por la manta.

Se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados, hasta que oyó la risa de Daiki, y decidió de resurgir. “¿Qué hay de tanto divertido?” preguntó, haciendo pucheros.

El mayor pausó la película, arrodillándose frente a él en el sofá y tomándole la cara entre las manos, mirándole los ojos.

“¿Un fin de semana pasado cuidándome de mi joven, indefenso e inerme novio? ¿Piensas que haya una manera mejor de pasar el tiempo para mí?” le preguntó, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa, mientras el menor bufaba otra vez.

“¡Sí! Hacer un viaje, por ejemplo. Podríamos haber ido en algún lugar en la montaña, o de tu madre a Chiba. O mañana podríamos haber ido a dar un paseo a la ciudad, ir de compras a Shibuya. O podríamos haber hecho un viaje más largo e ir a...” Daiki le llevó una mano a la boca, haciéndole callar, todavía riendo.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” le dijo, esforzándose de estar serio. “Estoy contigo. Y tú no tienes fuerzas de rebelarte. Aunque pueda lastimar que no estás bien, no creo que haya una manera como preferiría pasar estos dos días.” le aseguró.

El menor se sentó recto, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos y llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras las piernas le rodeaban la cintura, y él se bajaba para apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, suspirando.

“Eres el novio mejor del mundo.” masculló, y no le dio al mayor tiempo de contestar que levantó la cabeza, besándolo y pronto abriendo los labios, buscando contacto con su boca.

Había algo en los besos de Daiki que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Algo en la manera como lo buscaba, en la manera como sus manos acompañaban el movimiento de los labios en su piel, algo en la familiaridad de ese gesto que lo hacía irrenunciable por él.

Se sentó en su regazó y lo apretó contra de sí, aprovechando para tomar aliento cuando el mayor se alejó, quitándole el pelo de la cara y sonriéndole.

“Ryo...” murmuró en tono de reproche. “Y soy yo lo que coquetea siempre.” se burló de él, mientras el menor dejaba balancear las caderas encima a él, en un gesto instintivo.

Rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Pero, Dai-chan...” se quejó. “Pensaba que habías dicho que iba a cuidarte de mí… ¿no quieres que esté mejor?” lo provocó, llevando la mano a su nuca y luego bajo el pijama, en directo contacto con su piel.

Arioka se mordió un labio, entrecerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el simple toque de esa mano, y Ryosuke lo vio dividido.

Se sentía cansado y tenía frio, pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentirse excitado y a tener gana de sentir a Daiki encima, de sentir ese placer que sólo él sabía darle, y no tenía intención de renunciar sólo por un poco de fiebre.

Lo dejó ir, tumbándose en el sofá y abriendo las piernas en un gesto más que alusivo, esperando que el mayor cediera.

Daiki suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, y no le tomó mucho para alcanzarlo, llevando pronto la boca a su garganta, buscando su piel con las manos, desnudándolo despacio.

“Eres un paciente horrible.” murmuró, pasándole la lengua en un pezón, viéndolo temblar bajo de él. “Acabarás sintiéndote peor. O contagiándome con algo.” le reprochó, sin dejar de torturarle la piel con la boca.

Ryosuke tuvo un improviso escalofrío cuando el mayor le quitó la camiseta, pero pronto se transformó en el calor de la piel de Daiki, un calor leve, suave, que le impregnaba todo el cuerpo, envolviéndolo, haciéndolo sentir bien, como si todo malestar hubiera desaparecido.

No podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran la boca y las manos del mayor que se movían abajo, provocándolo mientras le quitaba los pantalones también, ignorando su erección que casi dolía por las ganas que tenía de sentir algo más.

Cuando Daiki envolvió los labios a su alrededor gimió en alta voz, dejándose recaer contra el sofá como si no pudiera sostenerse, sintiendo su sangre converger a ese punto, aumentando la sensación de calor hasta que fue casi insoportable.

El mayor se divertía provocándolo, sin tener piedad de su estado de salud, y seguía rozándolo con los dedos mientras su boca le hacía perder el control, mientras la mano se desplazaba entre sus nalgas y contra su abertura, empezando rápidamente a prepararlo.

“Daiki... amor, te ruego...” murmuró, la cara sudada, la mano que iba en búsqueda de la cabeza del mayor, empujándola contra de sí, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de hacerlo levantar, deseando sentirlo dentro de sí ahora mismo, deseando sentirlo moverse contra su cuerpo, que lo tomara lo antes posible, porque sentía de no poder resistir más.

Arioka se detuvo unos segundos más, antes de levantarse, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas y liberándose rápidamente de los pantalones, empujándose contra su cuerpo.

Yamada se mordió un labio, antes de esforzarse contra de él, exigiendo otro beso, abriendo los labios para sofocar dentro de su boca un gemido cuando el mayor empujó dentro de él.

Siguió besándolo, mientras Daiki empezaba a moverse, y le habría gustado seguir haciéndolo eternamente, ser esclavo de esa boca que lo hacía sentir tan bien, ser esclavo de todo lo que su novio quería darle, porque nunca habría renunciado en él.

Ofreció las caderas a sus empujones, sintiéndolo llegar más hondo dentro de él, dejándose llevar por sus movimientos y gritando de vez en cuando, cuando el mayor alcanzaba ese punto capaz de hacerlo sentir como si nada existiera en el mundo, como si sólo importara Daiki que se movía dentro de él como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si sólo existieran las ganas y el deseo que leía en sus ojos.

Llevó las piernas alrededor de su espalda para empujarlo más contra de sí, y cuando lo sintió llevar una mano a su sexo no se aguantó más, aunque le habría gustado seguir eternamente. Llegó fácilmente al orgasmo, gritando otra vez, arqueando la espalda contra de él y sintiéndose por un segundo como si todo hubiera desaparecido, como si sólo se hubiera quedado ese placer tan intenso que Daiki le hacía sentir.

Se dio apenas cuenta del mayor que seguía moviéndose, casi furiosamente, dentro de él, hasta que él también se corrió, haciendo hirviente el calor que sentía ya dentro de sí.

Daiki no se dio tiempo de recuperarse: salió pronto de él, haciéndolo gemir de decepción, recogiendo su ropa y obligándolo a llevarla otra vez.

“¡Daiki!” se quejó, retorciéndose encima de la manta mientras el mayor trataba de ponerle la camiseta.

“¿Qué?” contestó el mayor, el aliento pesado, haciendo una mueca. “Soy un adulto horrible. No puedo resistir a las tentaciones.”

Yamada se sentó, levantándose para ponerse de vuelta los pantalones, y luego envolviéndose en la manta.

“¿A las tentaciones o sólo a mí?” preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras el mayor volvía a sentarse a su lado, la cara roja.

No le respondió, pero extendió una mano hacia él, rozándole la frente.

“Bueno. Estás un poco más frio que antes.” tuvo que admitir.

Ryosuke se mordió un labio, asintiendo.

“¿Viste? Te lo dije que no hay medicamento mejor. No eres un adulto horrible, sólo hiciste todo lo que podías para curarme.” declaró, acercando la boca a su oído. “Enhorabuena.” susurró, escapándose por un golpe del mayor contra su brazo.

“Vamos a la cama ahora, moribundo.” se burló de él, levantándose y tomándole la mano, mientras el menor se la tomaba y lo seguía, satisfecho.

En cuanto acostado a Yamada, Daiki se tumbó a su lado, llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza y girándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

“De todas formas, ¿viste? Ni viajes ni compras, te lo había dicho que no había nada mejor que quedarme aquí cuidándome de ti.”

Yamada sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose desprovisto de las fuerzas necesarias para reaccionar.

“Eres un animal, Arioka Daiki.”

“Mira quién habla.” contestó pronto el mayor, extendiéndose para apagar la luz y llevando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo.

Ryosuke lo besó otra vez, y luego se acurrucó contra su pecho.

“Pues mañana voy a necesitarte para sentirme mejor, ¿sabes?”

“Sólo por qué estás enfermo, ¿o es algo para siempre?”

Esta vez fue Ryosuke que no le respondió, pero sabía qué estaba obvio.

Se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su novio, cerrando los ojos y cediendo al cansancio, sintiendo que no iba a tomarle mucho para dormirse.

Si ese era el resultado, al final no podía ser tan malo, estar enfermo.

Tenía el enfermero más hermoso del mundo.


End file.
